A Visit From The Future
by HeadUpHeartStrong
Summary: Meet Zoe, Luke and Charlie. Percy Jackson's kids, from the future. After Annabeth betrayed Percy he disappeared for fifty years and came back as the cold-hearted Avenger of Chaos. But one of most unexpected Olympian Goddesses captured Percy's heart but something happened in the future that defied fate. And Zoe, Luke and Charlie are here to set it right, beginning in the past.
1. Chapter 1

**My friend kind of, accidently deleted her profile 'MaddingScorpioMe' so she gave me her story.**

**Heya this is kind of a chaos one-shot or two-shot, where Annabeth cheated on Percy and he joined chaos. But this is a tale how Percy's children went back in time to try and change the god's ways and help their family. Also this is a Pertemis story.**

**P.S Chaos has retired and Percy was the heir. And Percy's children's mother is one of the Olympians.**

**3rd P.O.V**

**Year 2010 **

Thunder shook Olympus as the gods argued.

"Mother Reah always loved me best."

"My Trident bashes your Helm of Darkness, Death Breath."

"Shut up Apollo before I shoot an arrow were the sun doesn't shine!"

"Fun crusher, 'lil sis!"

"You should eat more cereal!"

"SHUT UP WITH CEREAL WOMAN!"

"Aphrodite chose me you mechanical monster."

"Worst come back ever! You worthless war wart."

"Kelp brains."

"Zzzzzz."

"Give me my make up back, Hermes."

"Shut up the lot of you and start acting like a family!"

"Silence," bellowed Zeus. Everyone quieted down instantly from the death glare the Lord of the Skies was giving.

"Now from some unfortunate circumstances," Zeus said glowering at Poseidon. "The prophecy is coming close and the Titians have risen." Zeus growled.

"It will be better to destroy the boy to put of the prophecy." Athena suggested.

"Touch him, any of you, and I will send you to the depths of Tarturus!" Poseidon said deathly calm.

"Poseidon see sense-" But Athena got cut off by a metallic knock on the double doors of Olympus that echoed round the throne room.

Three kids burst through the double doors and stopped in the middle of the throne room.

The oldest was a girl who was very beautiful and had short uneven hair which was dark brown it almost looked black. Her eyes were light green with a bright silver sparkle. She was about twelve and she wore a green v-neck and jeans', hanging down was a silver necklace.

Also she had combat boots and a silver leather parka jacket with an A printed in sea-green that stood for Alpha. She also had a black leather belt that hung a pouch of throwing knives plus two swords were strapped on the belt as well. Also she had a bow and arrow on her back.

The next kid was a boy, who was evidently the girl's twin; he had dark brown hair and light green eyes. The boy wore green shirt, jeans, combat boots and a leather jacket with a sea green B sign for Betta; like the girl he also had a necklace silver shark tooth but on a green leather lace.

The boy also had a spear that hung on his back and three short swords on his brown leather belt.

The youngest was a boy who was obviously nine and he wore a green v-neck shirt and jeans, with a black leather jacket with a printed sea green gamma sign. Like it was a sibling he had a necklace but it was a green wolf with a silver tint to it and that made shine in the throne room light. And combat boots.

The boy had shortly cropped jet black hair. He had sea green eyes that were tinted with silver. And just had a bow and arrow on his back.

The two boys flanked the girl who stared at the Gods with a fearless glare looking at each one of them in the eyes. Until she met Artemis eyes who softened for a fraction but then angered by a lot. The only one who noticed was Athena.

"Who the Hades are you?" Thundered Zeus, as he took out his master bolt.

All the gods took out their weapons and pointed at the trio. Surprisingly to all the gods, the children started laughing like getting incinerated was hilarious. The boys were rolling on the floor laughing, while the girl was crying with laughter.

"Why on Olympus are you laughing?" Ares asked irritated that they weren't shaking in fear.

The girl wiped away a tear and kicked the boys to get up.

"Sorry about that," the girl apologised grinning. "Anyway we betta get going down to business. We are from the year three thousand and thirty."

"So we going with the blunt plan," one of the boys next to her said.

"Well I thought that we get straight to the point. Unlike you I don't get the trait from Dad were he keeps _talking_ and _talking_ until he gets his point across. It takes ages!" Exclaimed the girl.

"Nonsense! The only person who can time travel is Kronos." Exclaimed Zeus, ignoring the little spat. "So how did you get back here?"

"Her boyfriend." The youngest boy said simply and the girl stamped on his foot.

"Shut up, Charlie." The girl hissed, blushing.

"What were you goin' to say? And who are you?" Asked Apollo.

"Sorry, I am Luke Jackson. This is my twin, younger of course." He got punched in the arm by the girl. "Older," Luke mumbled. "Zoe Jackson. And our younger brother is Charlie Jackson."

"Did you say Zoe?" Artemis smiled.

"Yes, I am the reincarnated Zoe Nightshade." Zoe gave an infamous crooked grin to the Gods.

Artemis was ecstatic as she grinned at Zoe, thinking she would join again. Zoe smiled a fake smile; inside she was raging looking at _her_.

"And my brothers are the reincarnated namesakes. So Luke is Luke Castellan and Charlie is Charles Beckondorf!"

"Y-you...d-die?" Hephaestus and Hermes choked out.

"Er... Sorry Hephaestus/Hermes?" It was more like a question then an apology.

The two Gods were really upset that their son didn't call them dad.

"But they don't have any memories from are past life except me which by the way I find... weird." Zoe shook her head fingering her necklace.

Artemis recognised the necklace straight away. _No it can't be_, Artemis thought, _I only give that to my first..._

"Hold up, did you say Jackson?" Poseidon had a sparkle that formed in his eyes.

"Yeah Gramps we are Percy Jackson's kids!" Exclaimed Charlie happily.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"But wait you said that you were from the year three thousand and thirty." Hera pointed a finger at them, accusing them of lying.

"It is a long story..." Zoe trailed off.

"We've got time, kids." Poseidon grinned and they smiled back.

"Wait a second if your part demigod then you should come and bow before me, since I'm King of the Gods." Zeus said looking smug.

The kids stopped in their tracks, their grins slid of their faces and turned into scowl.

"We do not take orders from you, Zeus." Zoe snarled.

"What I am KING OF THE GODS. YOU HAVE TO TAKE MY ORDERS!" Bellowed Zeus.

"We have WAY more power than all the Olympians PUT TOGETHER!" Luke roared.

There was a lot of unconvinced snorts and, angered glares (cough cough Zeus cough cough.) Also some wide eyes from people who actually believed them.

"Prove it!" Because her pride was wounded Athena glared at them.

"To prove it, I challenge Zeus to a duel." Dared Zoe.

"I see where she gets her recklessness from," muttered Poseidon.

"I accept," grins Zeus, he got up off his chair and shrunk to human size. Artemis was confused at Zoe's behaviour but also worried for her safety.

"Don't hold back. I can handle myself." Smirked Zoe, as she came forward and threw her weapons on the floor in front of Hermes throne.

"Do not steal them," Zoe growled at Hermes who shrunk back into his throne and nodded.

"Giving up already, are you poor baby." Mocked Zeus.

"I'm not even started, air head." All the gods and goddesses snickered.

Zeus howled with rage and took out his master bolt. He expected Zoe to cower back and run out the throne room, but she snorted. Zeus had his pride wounded enough but to see someone laugh in the face of his wrath was just all he could take. The king of the Gods fired his bolt straight at the twelve year old girl. As soon as the bolt hit her and caused a massive explosion, Zeus thought the annoying, insane girl was dead. He thought. As the smoke cleared there stood Zoe perfectly clean, smirking. Zeus looked bewildered, but frightened. Zoe flicked her wrist and he flew through the air and landed at the foot of Apollo's throne. Then Zoe reached out her hands and Zeus flew back towards her and she grabbed his blue tie as it started to smoke.

"Don't you dare think I have to the bow to you? Zeus. I would rather talk to my Mom!" She growled at him who nearly looked liked he peed himself.

Zoe dropped him and then she sent him, unconscious, to his throne. She smirked and laughed a little while Luke and Charlie cringed at the word Mom. Zoe went to pick up her weapons checking they were all there. The gods looked startled but Athena looked curious even though her father was beaten up by a twelve year old.

"What do you mean you'd rather talk to your Mom?" Athena questioned.

"Just leave him there he will get up." Zoe said ignoring the question.

"What do you mean you'd rather talk to your Mom?" Athena repeated, impatient.

"It's nothing," the chorused sadly.

"We will never trust you if you don't tell us." Artemis pointed out.

"Fine," Luke growled.

"Well usually the kids think that there the problem the parents split up, in this case it is." Charlie explained.

"No it's not!" Chorused Zoe and Luke.

"Are Mom abandoned us when she saw she was having kids. But she stuck around at the beginning, then had another kid and ran away. But before she ran away she tried to kill us." Charlie explained a hint of guilt showed in his voice.

Zoe put an arm around the nine year old and pulled him into a one armed hug, Artemis didn't like the sight of her linuet hugging a _boy_. Luke was on the other side of Charlie and he put an arm round the both of them.

"What a horrible mother!" Exclaimed Hera

"You're the one to talk." Grumbled Hephaestus

"Tell me about it," complained Zoe.

"Why'd she leave?" Apollo asked.

"I don't-"

"They are going to find out soon enough." Luke cut of Zoe.

"But if they even try to incinerate us I am _so_ blaming you two and snitching about the vaporized castle you two set fire to. And that was my favourite Castle!" Zoe told him.

"Yeah, whatever." Luke and Charlie mumbled.

"You tell them she'd like it better if she heard it from you." Charlie pointed out to Zoe.

"Just announce yourselves, guys. Full titles."

"Fine! I am Charles Michael Jackson the youngest son and child of Percy Jackson and the fourth powerful person ever." Charlie said with his voice full of pride.

"I am Luke Chaos Jackson the oldest son of Percy Jackson but the Midlist child. Plus and the third most powerful person ever." Luke said in the same tone as Charlie.

"And I am Zoe Selena Bianca Jackson only daughter and oldest child of Percy Jackson. Plus I am the second most powerful person in the world, and the air to the throne. We," she gestured to herself and her brothers. "Are reincarnated children of Heroes and we are the kids of the reincarnated Chaos and the Maiden goddess Artemis." She announced with Pride in her voice, she said Artemis's name with pure venom.

Artemis sat there shocked, eyes wide as she mumbled. "The necklace... the bow... Gem."

She then registered everyone was staring at her then snapped.

"NO WAY IN TATURUS WILL I EVER LIKE A MAN LET ALONE HAVE ANY CHILDREN!" Screeched Artemis with pure hate in her voice.

"That's exactly why we hate you!" Exclaimed Charlie, a tear sliding down his face.

"Because you always hated us from the moment you met us." Luke finished in a deadly calm voice.

For once the gods were lost for words. Apollo was smirking at the thought of Artemis liking a man let alone will have kids with a man. Zeus broke the silence by snoring, the hall bust into snickering (cough cough Hermes, Apollo and Ares cough cough.)

"But if you tell us all this won't you change your future. You might not exist." Said Poseidon, worried.

"Yeah, but Zoe specializes in fate and the hunt." Luke shrugged.

"But I am not perfect at the power," Zoe insisted. "Dad is way better. But I am sure that we will exist in the future. If not we are risking are lives to get are parents back together."

The goddesses cooed.

"That is so nice," Hera, Demeter and Aphrodite sniffed.

"Then why don't you ask your dad to come back. I am sure we will trust him more then you kiddos." Apollo said.

"Because we are kind of doing this behind his back..." Charlie gave an innocent, cheeky smile.

Most of the gods and goddesses were starting to like the kids except for Artemis who was still grumbling about being in love with a man.

"But how did you get here unless that's a power one of you three has." Asked Athena.

Luke pointed to Zoe. "Her boyfriend Kyle James is a _good _son of Kronos!" He put emphases on good.

The hall broke out into Chaos.

"Son of Kronos!" Zeus said who woke up from his nap.

"Let's kill him I need a bit of action!"

"Yay another brat!"

"Aw, you're dating!"

"Is he hot?"

But the loudest of all was Artemis.

"A BOY YOU ARE DATING A STUPID BOY! WHAT THE HADES HAPPENED! I THOUGHT YOU HATED BOYS I FORBID YOU FROM DATING A BOY! YOUR BREAKING YOUR OATH! YOU ARE MY LINUET ZOE NIGHTSHADE AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT YOU WILL GET KICKED OUT THE HUNT! TELL ME WHERE THIS PIG IS SO I CAN VAPORIZE HIM! COME BACK TO THE HUNT OR ELSE! YOU ARE BETTER OFF THERE JUST REMEMBER HAPPENED WITH HERCULES!" Artemis screeched.

A tear slid down Zoe's face at the mention of Hercules. She remembered her past life and still had memories of the betrayal. So many people took off in her life, her mom left her Dad was never there and she practically raised her brothers and herself so she missed out being a kid. Plus even though she was strong and confident she was still the emotionally age of twelve or younger and couldn't emotionally handle the betrayal.

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HERCULES INFRONT OF MY SISTER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL HER WHO TO DATE! YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE FOR NINE YEARS OF ZOE'S LIFE OR MINE AND NONE OF CHARLIE'S LIFE! AND SHE IS WAY BETTER OFF WITH US AS OUR BIG SISTER! SO YOU CAN'T TELL US WHAT TO DO, ANY OF US! AND HER NAME IS ZOE JACKSON!" Luke ranted. He slung an arm round Zoe as she cried into his shoulder, Charlie hugged Zoe from behind.

Suddenly a wall of hellfire erupted at the back of the hall. The fire flickered briefly then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. In its place was a thirty year old man with just a normal pair of jeans and a black, sleeveless top with moving planets, galaxy's, stars and asteroids plus some black sneakers. He was seriously handsome and was built like a swimmer plus he was about 6'5. He had raven black hair and sea green eyes with specs of every colour possible even some the gods haven't seen before. The man radiated so much power the gods cowered into the seats. All the goddesses were making goo-goo eyes at him even Artemis.

The man looked around the throne room until his eyes rested on the three kids. He looked angry for a second until he saw Zoe crying into her twin's shoulder then his eyes looked concerned. He ran forward to Zoe and picked her up letting her cry into his shoulder. The man turned towards Charlie and Luke and they mouthed Hercules and he gritted his teeth murder evidently in his eyes.

He rubbed circles on Zoe's back trying to get her to calm down. The man put Zoe down because she calmed down a bit but still had tears running down her face, he made a tissue appear. Artemis felt a pang of guilt that she made Zoe cry like that. Suddenly an earthquake erupted, so powerful the earth probably split in half, some gods glanced at Poseidon but others were too busy clinging on to their throne.

The children and their Dad weren't affected by the earthquake. Zoe looked at her brothers her eyes puffy and red but she and her brothers had a look of panic on their face. They closed their eyes and the earthquake stopped and their Dad's face looked constipated for a spilt second.

"W-Who are you?" Zeus's voice quavered at the beginning but his pride took over.

But the man ignored Zeus and muttered soothing words into Zoe's ear.

Zeus, forgetting the lesson taught by Zoe, shouted. "Who are you?!"

"Well dear uncle, I am everything and everyone." He started. "I go by different names such as Chaos, Avenger, and Omega the Assassin or I am commonly known as Perseus Jackson."

The gods looked dumbstruck and no one spoke.

"But you said you were doing this behind his back." Apollo said breaking the silence.

Luke rubbed the back of his neck, "we, em, were..."

"Yeah you _were,_" Percy put emphases on were. "As in not anymore."

"But dad-" Charlie whined and got cut off.

"No buts Charlie." Percy told him with a stern look. "We are going home now! And you are all grounded from coming to earth for a month a long with Kyle."

Someone coughed behind them. Percy turned towards the person who made the noise.

"Artemis," Percy breathed...

**Sorry to end on a cliff hanger. Please R&R and vote weather to make the story a two-shot.**

**CharlieHalliwell**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Never have and never will own Percy Jackson :'(

A special thanks to everyone who followed this story or favored it or me. So thanks and a bigger thanks to everyone who reviewed it:

_What Happened Last Time:_

_"But dad-" Charlie whined and got cut off._

_"No buts Charlie." Percy told him with a stern look. "We are going home now! And you are all grounded from coming to earth for a month a long with Kyle."_

_Someone coughed behind them. Percy turned towards the person who made the noise._

_"Artemis," Percy breathed..._

_Now:_

As Percy locked eyes with the Goddess of the Hunt his eyes began to morph into a beautiful sea green.

Silver met green.

Green met silver.

Percy was so caught up in the moment his eyes glassed over and they filled with golden tears, tears that the Hero of Olympus refused to let fall. The rest of the Gods became awkwardly quite and Apollo narrowed his eyes at Percy. Artemis was also looking intently her gaze was caught and she couldn't avert her eyes. No matter how hard her conscious tried her sub conscious took over.

A smile graced her lips and blood flooded into Artemis's cheeks. Percy saw he smile he was longing to see for so long as he almost let his knee's collapse from under him but stayed strong. Artemis stare faltered when someone cleared their throat, she dipped her head so no one could look at her dark red cheeks. Zeus and Apollo had similar coloured cheeks except they were red from anger directed to Percy.

And within all the star-struck romance the trio of Jackson kids had managed to slowly and quietly back away from the Gods and their father at least half way towards the golden double doors. Percy stumbled back a bit as he just realized what had happened between him and Artemis. His eyes fluttered nervously to his kids but he soon figured out they weren't where they were supposed to be. Percy whirled around, much like a hurricane, and faced towards the double doors, that caused the trio to start running. All Percy did was flick his wrist and the doors clashed together sending a gust as wind as they closed. The three turned around.

"You can't go anywhere," Percy said.

"Yeah, well, watch this," Luke made his hands into finger guns and clicked his tong on the top of his mouth.

He backed up a couple of feet then starting running towards the stone wall.

"Luke I've taken…"Percy started but got cut off.

"Bye Dad," Luke dived at the wall head first.

"Idiot," Zoe shook her head, smiling.

Instead of disappearing like Luke had planned he head butted the wall.

"Owww!" Luke rubbed his head.

"…away your traveling power." Percy finished.

Zoe crossed her arms and put all her weight on one foot; Luke furrowed his eyebrows and put his hands in his pockets; Charlie pouted. Percy just raised his eyebrows and sent a smirk in the direction of his kids.

"You know I'll find you if you escape?" Percy mimicked his daughter's posture and crossed his arms, huffing loudly.

The Gods and Goddesses watched the interaction with parent and the children. Some Gods smiled, while others were jealous at the relationship with the kids. Artemis smiled at the way Percy acted but suddenly frowned. _I'm a maiden Goddess_, She thought, _I cannot break my oath just for Percy. Even if he is the only man I have ever respected and almost had feelings for…_Artemis shook her head trying to get rid of the dilemma out of her brain.

"You didn't before," Zoe muttered her small smile turned into a frown and she looked at the wall, lost in memories.

This caused Percy to stagger back as if he had been punched; his smile turned into a look of sheer shock and hurt crossed his face. Luke and Charlie winced simultaneously but not at the reaction of their father but them too were lost in thought.

"I-I am _really_, _really_ sorry! I had no idea that you were there, honestly. Plus I did not expect you guys to be so powerful at the age of five! And I know I can never be forgiven and if I was you I would never forgive you," Percy was rambling now. "But no matter what they said, I will always love you all even if you cut me up and throw me into the void. You guys are the most important people and my favorite kids in my whole damn life."

The trio had snapped out of their trance and had a startled expression on their faces.

"Dad it's ok!" Luke exclaimed.

"It was _her_ fault," Luke snapped sending a glance in Artemis's direction.

"Luke," Percy warned.

"But it's true, Dad!" Zoe cut in, "no matter how much you love her. It was her fault."

Artemis became strangely jealous and angry; her hands had curled into fists.

"Kids, stop blaming her. It was an accident." Percy voice began to grow louder and louder.

"Now you're taking sides!" Charlie exploded; his face looked hurt as he pointed a finger accusingly.

"No I'm not!"

"Oh, yes you are!" Charlie countered.

Like father and son they both possessed the same trait, stubbornness.

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Ha!" Charlie broke into a triumph grin, "You admit it!"

"Damn!" Percy cursed, "You got me there, kid."

Percy glanced over his shoulder and saw the Gods and they had impatient expressions.

"We better go, come on." Percy started to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Artemis called out

She sat there shocked that she even told them to stay; it was like her voice was disconnected from her body. Percy froze. All the Gods and Goddesses looked surprised. Zoe, Luke and Charlie were confused on why Artemis asked them to stay. Percy turned around, slowly, a giant smile plastered on his face.

"Yes Milady?" Percy did a deep bow, a mischievous smile appeared.

"I-I would like to talk to you, Perseus." Artemis said, glancing around nervously.

"Well, it would be my pleasure, Milady." Percy winked, making Artemis blush a deeper red, causing Percy's smile to grow.

Behind Percy Zoe crinkled his nose and covered Charlie's eyes who looked disgusted, Luke pretended to throw up. Aphrodite squealed so loud the whole of America heard.

"Babe, you just shattered my ear drum." Ares complained, rubbing his ear.

"But it's just _so_cute!" Aphrodite squealed again.

Artemis shot a death glare at the Goddess of Love but it was hardly threatening when Artemis's face was dark red and a small smile was located on her lips.

"EWWW!" Zoe gagged, "They're anything but cute."

"The opposite really," Charlie chimed in, his eyes still covered by Zoe.

"No, no, no." Aphrodite shook her head, disgusted. "The people who are not cute are Jennifer and Brad! They won't do, plus Jennifer is just unfertile for now." (Sorry to all the Jennifer and Brad fans, I loved them too, I just couldn't think of a good example.)

"Unfertile?" Luke asked he tilted his head in confusion.

All the Gods, except Artemis had an amused expression on their face, while Percy just looked panicked.

"Oh, sweetheart, I have to tell you everything!" Aphrodite squealed for the third time. "You see when two people meet and have se-"

"How about we go and have lunch, like, now!" Percy had a higher voice than usual, and he rushed his words.

"Yes, please!" Zoe exclaimed, "I haven't eaten in four days."

"I told you to eat something last night but you train and train and train…" Percy trailed off.

"What kind of parent are you!" Hera snapped at Percy.

"Yes, because you did such a great job at being a parent," Percy voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Aye, there lad." Hephaestus grumbled. (No clue what aye means but it sounds cool!)

"At least I don't let my children starve!"

"I tell her to eat but she never listens to me!"

"Then force her to!"

"Hey! No one forces me to do nothing!" Zoe was only heard in the background as they kept arguing.

"I don't force my kids to do anything!" Percy said angrily.

"Well you don't deserve to have kids!" Hera retorted, "They are better off to come and live with me!"

"Hades no! Next thing you know they'd be flying kids everywhere!"

"That's not true!"

"So you want me to give you my kids?" Percy began to laugh humorlessly.

"This is _so_ bad." Charlie stated.

"_Very_ bad." Luke declared.

"_Really_ bad." Zoe affirmed.

"Let me give you a hint on what reality really is," Percy began. "I'm," he gestured to himself. "The boot and you're…"

Percy pointed at a fuming Hera. "The Ant. You get the picture?"

That shut the Queen of the Gods up.

"So how about that lunch?"

CharlieHalliwell


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote this in ICT when no one was looking but it will be a couple more days until I post the next one. **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, it really means a lot! And enjoy the rest of my fic!**

_**What Happened Last Time**_

_"Let me give you a hint on what reality really is," Percy began. "I'm," he gestured to himself. "The boot and you're," Percy pointed at a fuming Hera. "The Ant. You get the picture?"_

_That shut the Queen of the Gods up._

_"So how about that lunch?"_

_**Now**_

Percy began to walk towards the golden double doors with his kids trailing behind. The Gods looked mystified on what just happened, no one had ever threatened Hera like that and, well, lived. But the Gods followed anyway because they too were hungry. Zeus began to warm up to his Nephew even if his daughter had knocked him unconscious onto his throne and fatally wounded his pride like that. The Gods flashed to the dining room where the four most powerful people in the world were sitting and eating from the food that had just appeared out of nowhere. The Gods went to dig in but soon found the food was Mexican.

"Yo, kiddo's why is all the food Mexican?" Apollo asked, he said it like someone would say 'I got dared to go and eat a smelly old boot covered in week old mayonnaise and tuna.'

"We love Mexican," They chorused.

"Yeah, Uncle Leo took me to Texas as a kid!" Exclaimed Zoe, happily munching on a burrito.

"You mean my kid?" Hephaestus hallowed from his seat, eating an Enchilada. "Leo Valdez?"

"The one and only." Percy called back, his mouth full of food.

"Ew, Dad. Close your mouth," Charlie complained his mouth full of food.

"Hypocrite," Luke sang into his plate.

Luke had a plate stacked with food that was up to his chin which was smothered in BBQ sauce.

"Geez, Luke take a breath." Zoe said, not looking up from a slip of white paper in her hands.

"Zoe, c'mon no reading." Percy reached out to snatch the paper but failed miserably.

"It's my check list:

Go back in time,

Don't get vaporized,

Don't get caught,

Go home for dinner in time with…. Dad." Zoe read out.

"We failed at the third one, Zoe." Luke pointed out.

"I know," She snapped.

"What was the last one again?" Charlie asked a mischievous smile on his face.

"Go home for dinner with… Dad," Zoe started to fidget nervously.

"No it doesn't! Give it here," Charlie leaned over the table and grabbed the white slip, but Zoe had a pretty good grip on it.

"Let go!" Zoe demanded, having a tugging war with her brother.

Charlie ripped it out of her hand but giving Zoe a paper cut in the process.

"It say's to go have dinner with Kyle," Charlie read out a smirk playing on his lips.

Seconds later a golden portal emerged from the enormous clock that was hanging above the dining room doors. The golden vapor snaked around the room, glittering in the sun that shone through a crystal window. Until the golden mist was hovering on one side of Zoe; the Gods were wary but some was mystified as the gold mist vaporized into to people.

One was a very beautiful woman who was probably in her late twenties; she had long auburn hair that trailed down her back in plats. The woman's eyes were a whirlpool of silver and had an intense tint to that analyzed the situation. The woman had her hand on her bow and arrow which as pointed menacingly towards her companion, her eyes glaring. Next was a very handsome boy, who was around thirteen, with dirty blond hair and bangs that almost covered his entire eyes, but everyone could make out he had glowing golden eyes that startled the elder Gods. Almost all of the Gods stood up drawing their weapons pointing them at the newcomers, mainly the boy.

"You called," The boy smirked.

Zoe didn't seem to notice as she flung herself at the boy, pulling him into a hug, cutting him off. The boy hugged back just as warmly, a smile appeared on his face. Artemis almost fired her arrows at the boy because she didn't like _that thing_ hugging her Lieut- daughter… Her daughter. Artemis smiled a bit at he thought, she always wanted a daughter. She considered most of her hunters a daughter, especially the younger ones. But there was a huge different; her favorite Lieutenant was now her daughter by flesh and blood. The woman stood there awkwardly until Percy leaped up a grin slowly spread across his face as he leaned to the woman, bringing her into a hug.

"Hey, Arty." Percy muttered in the woman's ear.

That caused Artemis to turn red in the face; her fist tightened around the bow, pointing it at the woman.

"That was very nice reunion," Zeus said, sarcasm dripping in that statement. "But you need to introduce yourself, NOW!"

The boy who was hugging Zoe grabbed her hand and turned towards Zeus.

"Hello, brother. I am Kyle James, Son of Kronos and Zoe's Lieutenant." The boy smiled at Zeus's shocked face.

Zoe rolled her eyes at the full title.

The woman let go of Percy and turned towards the Gods.

"Surely father you don't recognize me?" The woman smirked, her eyebrows rose in the direction of Zeus.

"A- Artemis?" Zeus stuttered, lowering his weapon.

"The one and only," Artemis mimicked and bow, waving her hand in front.

"WOW!" Apollo breathed "You're much more fun in the future than in the past."

"I resent that," both Artemis said but incompletely different tones.

"Artemis," the Chaos trio growled, while Charlie added a 's' on the end to ease the tension.

Zoe turned to Kyle accusingly. "Why did you bring her?" Zoe hissed.

Both Artemis's looked crestfallen at the question.

"She made me do it!" Kyle held up his hands in surrender.

"You have way more power than her," Zoe insisted, not even bothering to look sorry at the Artemis's face.

Kyle dipped his head in defeat, "Your Dad told me too."

"You said you wouldn't tell them!" Percy said in mock anger.

"No offence, sir, but Zoe scares me more than you do." Kyle said earning a kiss of approval on the cheek, from Zoe.

"Hey kiddo's," Apollo caught their attention. "Why do you hate your Mom so much?"

"She's not my Mom," Zoe huffed

At the same time Luke said. "You don't want to know."

And while Future Artemis sighed and said, "It's just a big misunderstanding."

Charlie whirled round and so did the Chaos twins.

"It's your fault," they snarled in a union.

It took all of Future Artemis pride, courage, determination and love not to cower back in fear from the glare that her kids were giving.

Future Artemis gulped loudly, "I'm going to go for some air, Percy will you care to join me?"

Percy nodded eagerly than shot his children an apologetic look.

"I want to come too," Past Artemis declared.

Future Artemis smiled sadly towards herself and the three of them went back into the throne room to talk. Zeus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I need answers," Zeus bellowed, his voice ringing out through the hall.

**Artemis's & Percy**

Past Artemis stood awkwardly to the side and observed her future self at Perseus interact. They seemed comfortable with each other, and that was an experience Artemis had never, ever shared with a… _man_ before. While Artemis watched from the side lines, the futures talked about random small matters:

The Hunt,

The Army,

Monsters and

Life in general.

Until they began to break out into bickering whispers.

"I told you I can't go up against my kids," Percy exclaimed, if you could exclaim in whispers. "They could pummel me, hell, even if there was two of me the odds would forever be in their favour! They are _almost_ invincible."

"But I miss them, Percy!" It almost sounded like future Artemis was going to cry, which past Artemis had never done.

"I know but they'll never believe you," Percy waved his hands helplessly, a frown embroided on his face.

"They might believe you or…" A grin flashed across Artemis's face, "my memories."

Percy grabbed Artemis from the waste and spun her round, smiling crazily. "Your amazing Arty!"

A laugh escaped Artemis's lips a smile plastered on her face; she had hugged Percy back and buried her face in Percy's shoulder still smiling.

"I know I am, Perce." Artemis's muffled voice rang out from Percy's collarbone.

Percy let her down noticing the other Artemis standing awkwardly to the side observing.

"I suppose you want to know what happened." Percy questioned.

Artemis nodded.

"This is what happened; we decided to let the kids go hunting with Artemis and her hunters which Zoe loves, well loved…"

"But they were ambushed by an army of monsters leading them was Kampe and Atlas." Percy explained.

"The battle ended and six were kidnapped, three were my hunters and the other three were…" Artemis left it hanging as she chocked up.

"So we followed them back into this maze worse than the Labyrinth itself and we found a cage with three monsters but to me they weren't. They looked like my kids and to my kids who were made invisible they looked like the hunters." Artemis looked over shoulder but continued on. "The three real hunters were in the cage opposite and we freed them to unaware Zoe, Luke and Charlie was watching this. As soon as they got back they said they we're going straight away and they went…"

Percy looked ashamed at this bit, "I didn't realize they were gone for a week I was knocked out because Chaos who was training me to take over his place drained me too much."

"As soon as we figured out we raced back there destroyed Atlas and all the monsters we got them back but Zoe and Luke had been tortu…" Artemis broke down crying into Percy shoulder.

They hugged each other unaware they were being watched.

"I felt-" Artemis was cut off by a high pitched scream coming from the lunch room.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What Happened Last Time**

"_As soon as we figured out we raced back there destroyed Atlas and all the monsters we got them back but Zoe and Luke had been tortu…" Artemis broke down crying into Percy shoulder. _

_They hugged each other unaware they were being watched._

"_I felt-" Artemis was cut off by a high pitched scream coming from the lunch room. _

**Now**

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

"And that's what happened." Zoe declared, finishing the end of her story.

"That doesn't sound like Artemis," Apollo said in confusion," "Are you sure that was right?"

"That's what happened!" Luke snapped.

"But Artemis has told me she had always wanted children." Athena tried to reason with the Chaos trio.

"She didn't want us." Charlie growled.

Most of the Gods were standing, not believing a word of what came out the Chaos kid's mouth.

"I don't care who you are you will not speak that way about my daughter!" Zeus barked at them.

"Well at least you didn't leave your daughter to get kidnapped and killed." Zoe snarled; Kyle was also glaring at the Gods, his arm slung round Zoe's shoulders as if that was stopping her from attacking the Gods.

"I refuse to believe it!" Surprisingly Aphrodite spoke up.

She and Artemis may have disagreed and fought in a lot of things but being the Goddess of love Aphrodite knew how Artemis felt when she saw her kids.

"You know wha-" Luke started; his hand was on the hilt on one of his short swords that hung on his belt.

But Luke was cut off by a loud footsteps that rung through the hallway towards the double doors. And out stepped a boy with sea green eyes and raven black hair. The boy was about fifteen and looked almost exactly like Charlie except Charlie was seven years younger.

Apollo, smirked then screamed high pitch like he was sharing an inside joke but everyone just ignored him; that made Apollo pout.

Immediately all the Gods and the futuristic four felt a presence appear in the shadows but they paid attention to the problem on hand.

The fifteen year old dipped his head by the tiniest bit but looked at the gods cockily unlike other demigods which were wimpy, according to Chaos bunch. The Jackson trio and Kyle looked at the sixteen year old approvingly like it was a great to challenge the Gods. Zeus stood up again and walked to the centre of the dining room his head held high like the arrogant God he was.

"We're in the middle of something demigod!" Zeus said angrily pointing to the four kids in the room.

"Peace Zeus." Poseidon said.

"Zeus…" The King of the Gods glared at the demigod. "….sir," the boy seemed reluctant to give Zeus any respect.

That made the trio and Kyle like him even more.

"I needed to talk to all of you but you were not in the winter council."

"Yes, demigod!" Zeus growled, "I am very aware at that!"

The demigod rolled his eyes at that making Zeus even more frustrated.

"Now if you would leave now!" There was no question in his voice that it was an order.

"No… sir." The demigod refused. "It's about Kronos and it's very urgent!"

Zoe felt Kyle stiffen next to her.

"What about Kronos, that can't wait for tomorrow?" Athena asked exasperated.

"His forces just attacked camp," the demigod said his voice was lower then before. "But I see you're too busy to care about your children _like always_." He added the last bit under his breath but everyone heard.

"We are aware but we're very busy."

"Do you even care that some of your kids are dead?" The demigod blurted out.

Most of the Gods looked alert and an expression no one has ever seen on the Gods faces worry, except for the Goddesses who don't have kids.

"How many?" Hermes spoke up for the other members of the council too.

"Thirteen demigods, my lord. B-but… only one was yours but he was not a half-blood, sir." The demigod dipped his head again.

"What?" A confused Hermes asked.

"P-Pan… we found him in the labyrinth." The boy said quietly. "But it was t-too late."

Hermes looked down; a single tear fell as he stalked out the throne room.

"Who's were they then?" Apollo asked softly, looking straight into the demigod's eyes.

"Um… two from the Demeter cabin; one from the Apollo cabin; three from the Aphrodite cabin; one from the Athena cabin and six unclaimed demigods." As the demigod confessed about every cabin he tried to fight back tears.

The Gods looked away saddened when their children's cabin was mentioned.

The demigod stepped forward but his eyes wondered around the throne room until they rested on the futuristic four. He studied each of them, seizing them up but when his eyes landed on Kyle the demigod's expression changed almost immediately.

"Kronos." The boy growled menacingly. "You're the reason why my friends are dead!"

Kyle looked ashamed when the boy accused him of being Kronos. The boy whipped out a pen and uncapped it and the pen grew into a bronze sword. And he advanced on Kyle without a second thought. Zoe growled and curled her hand into a fist and the boy as he collapsed clutching his throat. Poseidon almost jumped out of his chair to help the demigod but knew he couldn't get involved no matter how much he wanted to. Another figure fell from the shadows also clutching his throat, withering on the floor in panic.

"Dad!" Zoe exclaimed breaking concentration from the boy at running to her father who was being helped up by the future Artemis. While the other

Artemis was looking concerned for Percy but stood to the side awkwardly. The demigod was breathing heavily as eyed the girl warily; capping his sword he was still on the floor.

"Do not harm him." Percy rasped/commanded, leaning on Artemis's side for support.

"He tried to kill Kyle!" Zoe explained, upset.

"I'm sorry," Percy panted looking at Kyle.

"Why are… oh." It dawned on Zoe; this was her fifteen year old father. "I am so sorry!" She whirled round to the demigod who was still on the floor breathing deeply, clutching is throat still.

"Who... are… you?" The younger Percy wheezed, although there was awe in his tone.

"I'm Zoe and that's Luke and Charlie Jackson." She pointed to the respected people.

Charlie helped up the younger version of his dad, with surprising strength.

"Jackson…?" Sixteen year old Percy seemed hesitant but curious none the less.

"Yeah, you see," Luke started rubbing his neck sheepishly. "We're your kids from the… future."

"My kids?" Younger Percy raised his eyebrow, skeptically.

"Yeah it's hard to explain but…" Charlie motioned for Zoe to go on.

She rolled her eyes but continued anyway. "You got betrayed by camp and cheated on by your girlfriend then Chaos found you. He gave you the place as the leader of his army and then when Chaos passed you became Chaos then had kids with Artemis, which is us." Zoe said it all in one breath.

"What?" Younger Percy's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"You got betrayed by ca-" Zoe started off again but Younger Percy just waved her off and said,

"No, I heard everything. It's just giving me a headache." Younger Percy started to rub his temples.

"Yeah I know what you mean kid," the older Percy winced in sympathy.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Zoe suggested, gesturing with her head to some sniffling Gods.

"Sure let's call a family meeting," Older Percy said sarcastically. "If you don't mind dear Uncle would you leave, now." It was an order not a question.

Zeus huffed but flashed out and the other Gods followed his suit, which left the futuristic four, the two Artemis's and the two Percy's.

"If this is a family meeting I've got the most dysfunctional family ever." Younger Percy muttered making Luke and Charlie snicker.

Younger Percy eyed Kyle cautiously, "So you're not Kronos?"

"No, unfortunately, I'm his son," Kyle grimaced at the word _son_.

"Er… awesome…?"

Kyle laughed bitterly.

Younger Percy narrowed his eyes at Zoe's hand in Kyle's.

"You're my daughter?" Younger Percy asked.

"Um… yeah." Zoe said; she knew what her Dad was capable of even if he was a demigod.

"Do I need to beat him up?" He crossed his arms, cockily.

"Don't worry about him, I already did." The future Percy reassured smirking.

"Plus I'm your Uncle so I can tell you what to do," Kyle grinned, triumphant.

The older Percy coughed behind him, making Kyle's grin fall off his face.

"N-not that I would or anything." Kyle laughed nervously.

Older Percy slapped Kyle on the back jokingly.

"Again I have the most dysfunctional family, like ever." Younger Percy exclaimed his hand flew to his forehead.

"We try not to think about it," Charlie added happily.

"Easy for you to say bro," Luke smiled. "You never think,"

"Hey!" Charlie pouted. "I do too think!"

"Whatever you say."

Charlie just huffed.

"Um… kids?" Older Percy called.

"Yeah Dad?" Zoe asked turning her attention from her quarreling brothers to her Dad.

"There's another reason why I called the 'family meeting'." He coughed nervously, sharing a glance with Older Artemis.

"We… um- us… a-are, you know, k-kind of… like- um, me and… er- A-Artemis… are, you know, goingtostartthingsupagain." Older Percy muttered.

"What?" Luke asked, bewildered.

He coughed again. "Well… Artemis and I have decided to… startthingsupagain."

"Say again."

"Startthingsupagain."

"A bit clearer."

"We," Older Percy gestured to him and Future Artemis. "Are going to start dating… again."

"Wait a sec," Younger Percy held his hands up. "You, I… we… are dating Artemis?"

He said that at the same time The Chaos trio burst into cries of anger and protests.

"Enough!" Older Percy barked, sternly. "She is your mother and I love her."

"Do you not remember what she did?" Zoe hissed, her green eyes were up in flames.

"Zoe of course but what you saw was not true," Older Percy retorted.

"Prove it!" Luke dared, his head was held high and his jaw was locked, stubbornly.

"I'm so confused," Younger Percy called out, during the squabbling.

Older Percy turned to Younger Percy or himself…. It didn't really matter; just registering that he was still in the room.

"Say goodbye kids," Older Percy nodded to the younger one.

"What I don't want to go!" Younger Percy protested, but his arguments were futile.

"The knowledge is bad for you just the tiniest thing or action could change everything," Older Percy explained. "Including your new family."

"Fine," Younger Percy sighed.

Charlie said goodbye first, hugging his Dad. "Remember I have chocolate, blue ice cream for breakfast every day."

"Charlie, um… kid, I seriously doubt it." Younger Percy grinned.

But his smile fell off as soon as it came. "Your name, did I name you after Charles Beckendorf?"

"Yeah but don't worry about that, k." Younger Percy pulled him into another hug.

Charlie stepped away letting Luke say goodbye.

"Luke Castellan, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I tried to kill you." Luke smirked, "Or so I was told."

"We're also the reincarnations of your friends, as well." Luke explained to his Dad.

"Well I'll see you soon, buddy." Younger Percy pulled him into a hug, like he had done with Charlie.

Finally he came to Zoe. Zoe just pulled him into a hug; she wasn't good with this type of emotions.

"I'm so sorry." Younger Percy whispered into her hair. "It should have been me."

"It's ok," Zoe mumbled. "I've got a better life, now."

She pulled back and grabbed Kyle's hand, again.

"Well, at least you got over that man hating thing."

"Unfortunately, I have to live with them now." Zoe muttered some things, inaudible and probably not intelligent either.

Younger Percy stepped back and caught Present Artemis gaze. She was still standing to the side awkwardly. He winked at her, which made Present Artemis blush wildly.

Younger Percy just nodded to Kyle and then disappeared in a flashing green light, thanks to Older Percy waving his hand.

"Do I need to go too?" Younger Artemis spoke out for the first time since they had called a 'family meeting.'

"Nope you might want to see this." Percy **(You know, the older one.) **said.

Zoe whirled round facing her Dad and said, "We're not finished."

"Zoe, please, just listen and you'll see that it was a big misunderstanding." Present Artemis pleaded.

"Doubt it," She muttered, but stayed.

In one fluid motion Luke waved his hands and guided a pond full of water, which just appeared out of nowhere.

Everyone, except Younger Artemis and Kyle (who stood off to the side, looking at this gadget thing), put their hands in the floating water.

"What is that?" Present Artemis asked, skeptically.

"It's our form of a lying detector." Charlie answered his voice almost cold as ice.

"Now," Zoe barked, towards her mother. "Tell us what really happened."

"Well your father let you go hunting for a couple days with me." Artemis started.

"And then our camp got stormed by a hoard of monsters. I tried to get to you three but was blocked by Atlas. Hatred and revenge took over me because of what happened last time… so I fought him still trying to get to you. But I was hopelessly out matched. So I screamed to Thalia to collect you three since I was still fighting with Atlas. B-but she was too late." Artemis took a shaky breath, but continued.

"After you three were taken and three others I tried contacted your father but It took me days, but by then I found the camp which was harder to navigate then the labyrinth and it played tricks on your mind as well. I eventually found you three and the others of my hunters only it wasn't you, it was three of the most powerful shape shifters. They looked like you but to you guys, who were made invisible, they looked like my hunters. When we got back to camp the shape shifters said they were going back home but the following night your father called me saying they were in fact shape shifters. So we attacked the camp and found you or real but it was too late." Artemis's eyes were glazed over like she was reliving the memories again.

The Chaos trio bewildered at what they just heard and knew it was true as well, since the pool of water would have let them sensed that.

"Is that all," Luke said sarcastically, trying to break the icy tension.

"I am so sorry," Artemis breathed.

"Me too," Percy added in. "For not being available."

"Um… sibling summit." Zoe ordered, marching over to a corner in the room.

Whispers broke out in the group of siblings. They finally stopped what sounded like a whispering fight and walked back over to their parents still muttering something. Luke and Zoe looked at each other and identical grins appeared on their faces, despite the situation. Together the twins prodded Charlie forward.

"Love you too, guys." Charlie murmured, sarcastically.

The twins just rolled their eyes at the same time, proving the fact that they are twins.

"Well, we have considered all the variables," Charlie started, his voice sounded very high and snobby.

"Stop mocking your sister Charlie." Percy snickered.

"I am actually impersonating Luke." Charlie said grinning. "Do I need to go any higher?"

Zoe cracked up, regardless of the state.

"Just tell them Charlie." Luke huffed.

Still grinning like an idiot, "Art- Mom… we realized that you are telling the truth and we are sorry for not believing you."

Artemis heart swelled up two sizes more when Charlie called her _mom_.

"It's me who should be apologizing," Artemis admitted. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Course, Mom." Charlie grinned cheekily before jumping at Artemis embracing her into a hug.

Charlie was small in height, he was defiantly not lacking muscles, for his age so Artemis had to lean down to hug him instead of Charlie just hugging her waist. Younger Artemis looked in awe at her future self. She has never even hugged a boy before asking for an apology before.

Artemis looked up just in time before Luke joined in with the hug as well. Zoe seemed hesitant but after a minute of persuading and pleading from her brother's gaze she joined along with Percy who wrapped his arms around the four of them.

When they broke apart, Kyle rejoined the group clasping Zoe's hand again. She smiled. Unlike her brothers, who just made jokes when things get tense, she preferred to retreat into the training arena. Kyle was the only person she didn't fell weird and uncomfortable about sharing her feelings with.

"We best be off," Percy announced. "Tell my father goodbye."

"Of course," Younger Artemis agreed.

There was a chorus of goodbyes before the six of them disappeared in a green vapor.

"Bye," Artemis muttered before flashing out of the marble room, still utterly confused about what just happened in the last two hours.

Artemis appeared in her camp and she was soon overwhelmed by the darkness. The stars were out since Artemis told her hunters to camp on the biggest hill they could find in Maine. She walked towards her silver tent but was met by her linuet, Thalia. Thalia was dressed in black jeans with silver chains that hung by her side. With a black death to Barbie shirt and a silver Parka over her.

"My Lady," Thalia greeted. "The meeting went on longer than usual."

"Yes we had some complications." Artemis waved her off.

"Are you ok, my lady?" Thalia asked. "You seem very distracted."

"Yes, Thalia, I'm alright." Artemis looked up into the night sky finding a certain huntresses constellation. "I'm just thinking."

**The End**

**Did you like it? Yes, No, Maybe so! I need to know people, so please R&R even though the stories ended I would still love to hear from you guys!**

**I might do a later chapter on the Chaos Kids Future but i need votes!**

**CharlieHalliwell**


End file.
